


Eddie, My Love

by banes_trash



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banes_trash/pseuds/banes_trash
Summary: What if Eddie didn't die? jk...unless





	Eddie, My Love

Eddie watched as Richie's body went limp, his eyes rolled back to reveal a blank canvas. 

Richie's body rose into the air, hypnotized by the deadlights. 

Eddie felt a kind of fear he had never felt before. The only way to describe it was as if his heart had just been ripped out. 

Eddie suddenly felt extremely claustraphobic, his palms grew sweaty and he began to loose grip of the wrought iron spike. 

He was now completely defenceless and frozen in place. 

\- 

Richie hung in the air like a puppet on strings. 

He was completely numb. 

Richie saw thousands of images flash before his eyes. Richie saw that Eddie was practically lying on top of him and that he was saying something. Something like Pennywise was dead. 

It felt so real, Richie could almost touch Eddie and tell him how brave he was. 

Suddenly, something tore through Eddie's stomach. 

'Richie?' Eddie said, blood pouring out of his mouth. 

'Eddie!' His voice was breaking and tears streamed out  
of his eyes. 

Every second that went by, Richie was closer to losing him. 

Pennywise threw Eddie to the opposite side of the lair. 

Richie scrambled across the ground whilst stumbling over his feet. When he reached Eddie, he dragged him into one of the tunnels. 

'There's something I wanted to tell you. Richie, you know I-' Eddie placed his hand on Richie's face. He smiled. 

Eddie looked at Richie for the last time. 

Eddie's chest stopped rising and his hand dropped from Richie's face. 

'Eddie?' 

Deep down, Richie knew Eddie was dead, but he kept telling himself that he was okay. 

'It's okay, Eds. You're going to be okay,' Richie paused, 

'Ed-' Richie completely broke down. He sobbed whilst clinging onto Eddie's body. 

Richie held him closer, wanting to feel that Eddie was still alive. 

But all that he was hugging was a cold, lifeless body. 

Eddie was gone. 

-

Eddie was still trying to comprehend what was happening, when he noticed that a singular tear rolled down Richie's cheek. 

To him, it was a sign that Richie was still there. 

Eddie knew it was now or never. He couldn't even begin to think about Richie dying. 

It was all up to him. 

Legs still shaking, Eddie bent down to grab the spike that he had dropped. 

Suddenly something overpowered his fear. 

Anger. 

How dare this son of a bitch try and take away the only person he had ever loved? 

Richie meant the world to him, even when he was a complete mess. There was no way he was going to loose Richie to a fucking clown. 

Eddie knew what had to be done. 

He felt so weak, his arms were so heavy. He tried to lift his arm up, but failed. 

He collapsed onto the floor, his legs couldn't hold his body weight. 

Vision fading, he heard a voice. As soon as Eddie heard it, he felt vulnerable again. 

'Eddie, what did they do to you! They know you're fragile! I told you that they were bad kids. They want to hurt people like us. For god's sake Eddie, how many times! Stay away from them! Richie especially, he's hiding something. Something bad, evil. He's contagious, Eddie. Richie is nothing more than a disgusting fa-' 

Hearing his mother's voice brought back so many memories. 

For a split second, he wanted to give up. But he had an unbearable urge to prove her wrong. 

Eddie was not weak, he had survived this long and wasn't ready to give up now. Not for Richie. 

Eddie clawed at the ground, trying to find the iron spike. As soon as his hands clasped around it, he looked back at Richie. 

Now hundreds of tears sliced through the dirt on his face. Eddie had never seen Richie like this before. He was completely broken. 

Eddie used the spike to steady himself, the sharp object reopening the cut on his palm. He flinched and then looked at his hand. 

The blood had trickled down his arm. 

Eddie closed his eyes. 

He murmured 'I promise,' under his breath. 

He had to be strong. Eddie had already lost his mother due to his fear, he wasn't ready to loose Richie. 

The spike now lay in the dip of his hand. 

'FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!' Eddie screamed as he launched it into the air. 

He watched in slow motion as the spike went straight through Pennywise's heart. Pennywise screeched and fell to the ground whilst gripping his heart. 

Eddie watched as Richie fell from the sky. 

'RICHIE!' Eddie was now sprinting to where Richie was. 

He climbed on top of Richie, holding his face with his bloody hands. 

When Richie awoke, the first thing he saw was Eddie. 

Eddie was so happy, he was beginning to cry. 

'Richie, I killed it! I think I killed it for real,' his voice was now breaking. 

Richie placed his hand on top of Eddie's. He realized that Eddie was on top of him and grew shy. 

'E- Eddie? Eds?' Richie stumbled over his words. 

'Richie?' 

Damn it, Eddie always had a soft spot for when Richie called him Eds. 

'Richie there's something I have to tell you. You know I-' 

Richie cut him off by grabbing his jacket and he pulled Eddie right on top of him. 

Richie brought his hands up to hold Eddie's face. Eddie couldn't form any words, so he just shut his eyes instead. Richie could hear Eddie's breaths, they were short and rapid. Richie lifted his head off the ground. 

First, he just put his head against Eddie's to make sure that he was okay with it. 

After a few seconds, Eddie couldn't wait any longer. He tilted his head so their lips touched. Then, they started to move their lips in rhythm. 

At first it was gentle, Richie let Eddie take the lead. 

But they both knew that they wanted more. God, they had waited forever for this. They had both craved this. 

Finally, it was real. It was happening. 

Richie deepened the kiss while Eddie ran his fingers through Richie's hair. 

Richie giggled, shocked by Eddie's sudden urgency. 

They didn't go any further, but they were both okay with that. Just kissing felt like the best feeling ever. Neither of them could describe how happy they were. 

Richie rolled them over so that Eddie was below him. 

Richie kissed him passionately although he broke the kiss to make sure Eddie was okay with it. 

'Was that okay, Eds? I just don't want to do something you're not okay with.' 

'Just shut up and kiss me,' Eddie demand. 

Richie took Eddie's hand in his and kissed him over and over again. 

Eddie could now taste the salty tears that Richie's face was soaked with. 

Even though this was new for both of them, it wasn't unfamiliar. Everything just felt right. 

-

The rest of the losers club ran into the lair after defeating their own fears. They all looked at Pennywise who lay lifeless and defeated. 

For the first time since they were kids, they all felt like they could breathe properly again. 

Stan, who was holding a Pomeranian, was the first one to notice Richie and Eddie. 

'Finally!' he said, rolling his eyes. 

Everyone turned to see Richie and Eddie. 

'Well, it seems like they're already celebrating,' Beverly said, smiling. 

-

The pomeranian barked and jumped out of his grip. 

It ran towards Eddie and Richie. 

'Ah!' Richie shielded Eddie. 

'You can't play tricks with us anymore, we know what you are,' Richie said to the dog in front of him. 

'Sorry to interrupt, but he doesn't mean any harm,' Stan said picking him up.

'But he's- Wait, how long have you guys been there?' 

Eddie had just noticed the rest of the losers. 

'Not long. Don't worry, we were just admiring the view,' Stan winked. 

'Fuck you, Stan!' 

'Fuck you, Trashmouth!'

-

'Seriously, that dog is a literal demon!' 

'Pennywise is dead, he's just a normal pomeranian now. He needs a home though.' 

Stan held him in front of their faces. 

'How do you know that he's not just faking it?' 

'Ugh, just watch,' Stan said, putting the dog onto the ground. 

'Are you a demon? I don't think you are. You're so cute, we're going to show them one of your tricks, okay?' 

He barked loudly, wagging his tail. 

'Okay, beg.' 

Richie and Eddie tried to not look impressed. The pomeranian whined when he didn't get praised. 

Eddie now felt bad.  
'You're such a good boy!' 

He barked and licked Eddie's and Richie's faces. 

'Okay, okay! We'll have him as long as you stop him. I can't breathe!' Richie was laughing hysterically. 

'He's your dog now, train him,' Stan giggled. 

Eddie eventually got hold of him and held him against his chest until he calmed down. 

'Hey, buddy. What should we call you?' 

He looked up at Eddie and then nuzzled into his neck. 

'Hey Eds? What about Bear?' Richie said after a few minutes. 

'Yeah, that's cute! You like it, Bear?' 

Bear panted and wagged his tail. 

-

'I love you, Eddie Spaghetti.' 

'I love you too, Trashmouth.' 

Richie kissed Eddie's forehead before they all headed towards the opening in the underground lair.


End file.
